Os Cadernos de Shura
by Casty Maat
Summary: Sara é uma estudante comum de 19 anos que não conheceu pai além de seu nome, Alejandro. E graças ao intrometido gato Boris encontrará as respostas, um universo no qual nasceu e desconhece e o amargo sabor das lágrimas.


A vida de Sara era feita de pequenos fatos. Tinha seus 19 anos, cursava Arquitetura em uma faculdade de Madri. Tina amigos e amigas, ia pra balada, gostava de moda e estava sempre paparicando Boris, seu gorducho gato siamês. A mãe, jornalista. O padrasto era um ocupado economista e liderança política do interior.

Quanto ao pai, ela evitava o assunto perante outras pessoas. No começo, ainda criança, tratava o assunto como "feio" em sua inocente cabecinha. Quando cresceu, ainda que se evitassem falar, viu que não era feio, apenas complicado de se explicar. Sabia que sei nome era Alejandro e que não herdara o sobrenome dele por algum motivo confuso do passado e ele tinha um trabalho complicado no país onde ela verdadeiramente era nascida: Grécia.

Sabia que conviveu com ele, mas seu pequenino cérebro em formação lhe traíra ao apagar o rosto e voz daquele homem.

Quantas vezes jogou no motor de busca o nome de seu pai em busca das informações que prontamente ela se recusava a fornecer? Cartórios interligados, algumas bibliotecas em busca de jornais... Nenhuma informação ou algo generalizado visto o quão comum era o nome de pai.

Mesmo hoje, já adulta, Romana, sua mãe, se recusava a falar. Mas agora ela entendia a expressão triste e dolorosa que se formava nas rugas do rosto da mulher.

Seu padrasto iria a um evento longe naquele mês e sua mãe iria cobrir o mesmo evento. Eram férias da faculdade e voltara para casa a pedido deles para tomar conta, trazendo malas e Boris a tiracolo. A casa era bucólica, numa região não tão afastada do centro urbano da cidade de interior, com flores e plantas, ao fundo um pequenino pomar. Sabia que os dias seriam tediosos, afinal já estava acostumada a agitação de Madri. Assim que chegou se jogou no sofá.

"Ah, madre de Diós... Ficarei três semanas inteiras aqui!" — reclamou em pensamento.

Foi quando se deu conta que Boris estava em ambiente novo e iria querer explorar novos cantos. Saiu desesperada do sofá ao constatar que o gato não estava com ela ali em lamúrias.

Foi encontrá-lo no porão, junto à caixas que ela mesma nunca havia visto com estranhos ideogramas. Limpou a poeira para ler melhor ou tentar ler.

— Aí, Boris... O que foi que você achou aqui? Acho que isso é grego... Foi onde nasci, na Grécia...

Sara arrastou as caixas para perto da luz, as abrindo. O conteúdo era de objetos e utensílios, havia algumas peças de roupa amareladas e já sendo atacada por furinhos. Em outra, encontrou cadernos, com folhas tão amarelas quanto as roupas, o aspecto ressecado denunciava serem antigos.

Tomou o primeiro caderno e na primeira folha os dados de quem escrevera.

 _"Diário de Alejandro Gómez, aspirante a cavaleiro de Capricórnio"_

— Essas caixas... São os pertences do meu pai?

Virou a página. Olhou a data e calculou junto com a letra trêmula e indevida que pertencia a época que seu pai era criança.

 _"Hoje cheguei ao Santuário após meus intensos treinos nos Pirineus. Ainda falta uma etapa para o Mestre me reconhecer como cavaleiro de ouro e irei conquistar ela aqui. Houve certa hostilidade, os atuais cavaleiros de ouro já sagrados são gregos, o Aiolos e o Saga._

 _Não entendo porque essa hostilidade, aqui não estamos todos reunidos para proteger a Terra?"_

Sara torceu o nariz num misto de confusão e estranheza. "Cavaleiros"? "Santuário"? "Proteger a Terra"? Aquilo parecia mais um conto estapafúrdio do que um diário! Antes de continuar, folheou algumas páginas, notando haver partes em grego.

— Será que na biblioteca municipal vou achar um dicionário espanhol-grego? — suspirou a estudante.

Continuou a ler mais um pouco.

 _"Aiolos se tornou bem próximo de mim. Está com muita paciência me ajudando a entender o grego escrito, já que consigo me virar com o meu falado. É estranho estar acostumado com um tipo de letra e agora ter de aprender outro._

 _Quando comentei isso ele riu e disse 'Agora sabe o quanto sofremos para aprender o inglês com essa letras que tentam imitar as nossas'._

 _Aiolos é um homem a se admirar como combatente e como pessoa. Ele não vê distinção de pele, origem ou credo. Desde que cumprindo nosso dever com a deusa e com a missão, seguindo as leis para manter a ordem, não há nada a ser hostilizado."_

Sara achou fofo a admiração de seu pai ao amigo. Havia também um parágrafo dedicado ao tal "Saga".

 _"Saga tem pureza e integridade absoluta. Se eu não soubesse que era humano, eu poderia confundi-lo com um deus!"_

Sara notou que se mantivesse a leitura no porão, além de uma linda alergia, poderia estourar o frágil filamento da lâmpada barata que iluminava o cômodo. Levou as caixas para seu quarto e continuou a leitura, agora na confortável cama.

A medida que ia avançando a leitura, novos personagens iam surgindo. E o caderno chegava ao fim também. As últimas páginas do primeiro caderno comentavam da chegada de dos novos estrangeiros.

 _"O Fabriccio é italiano. Até que não precisou viajar tanto e seu país tem raízes romanas que muito absorveu dos gregos. Acho que por isso se adaptou rápido. Mas é um cara excêntrico que faz questão de dizer que quando receber a armadura quer ser chamado de Máscara da Morte, acho que é por causa dos poderes dele de abrir caminho pro mundo dos mortos._

 _Já o Gerard parece uma menina! Fabriccio causou uma confusão só para confirmar aquilo. Ouvir ele falar que o garoto tem mesmo algo entre as pernas foi constrangedor! Mas mesmo tão delicado, as vezes dá medo olhar para ele num treino... O cara consegue se impor! Mesmo usando todas para golpear!_

 _Umas garotas o apelidaram de Afrodite. E parece que ele gostou tanto que não duvido que seja seu nome de batalha... 'Alejandro de Capricórnio' soa imponente? Talvez eu ache algo bacana ou fique assim mesmo."_

Houve mais uns trechos em grego e o primeiro caderno acabou. Sara resolveu absorver um pouco mais daquilo. Apesar da estranheza, entendeu bem sobre o que o pai dizia dos preceitos daquele lugar e o quanto estava ansioso por receber a armadura e a chegada da deusa.

Boris pulou na cama e se aninhou ao seu lado. Logo recebeu um gostoso carinho da dona em agradecimento por achar aquelas preciosidades.

Começou o segundo caderno, que nada tinha de anormal. Falava do cotidiano, dos treinos. Tinha também a chegada de outros cavaleiros, tanto de prata quanto ouro.

O volume terminava com uma passagem curiosa. Numa conversa com o aspirante a armadura de Virgem, Shaka, o garoto comentara que Alejandro parecia tão violento quanto o deus Ashura em luta, decidindo assim seu nome de guerreiro: Shura de Capricórnio.

Já o terceiro ela deixou para ler depois. Precisava comer algo, tomar banho entre outros. Ler aqueles cadernos levaria tempo. Conhecer os segredos de seu pai demandava uma mente descansada e um coração aberto.

O terceiro volume se dedicava à consagração de Shura como cavaleiro. Ele parecia feliz e orgulhoso de si. Seguindo a leitura, cerca de dois meses da data, ele demonstrava preocupação com o sumiço de Saga. O coração de Sara se apertou ao sentir que aquele terceiro caderno parecia ter algo sombrio.

Aquilo se confirmou com a passagem em que seu pai descobria a trama de Saga e que ele julgou ser melhor. Afinal, Atena seria só um bebê, não teria fibra pra encarar nada.

Sara sentiu seu coração se quebrar. Como podia? Não era a deusa que eles protegiam para a Terra não cair em desgraça? E tudo piorou em seu íntimo só chegar na parte onde Shura narrava seu embate com Aiolos, aquele a quem admirava tanto.

 _"O golpe... eu sei que o atingiu. Vi o sangue manchar a Terra. O sangue também manchou meu coração, mas era preciso os dois morrer. Pelo bem da Terra."_

Era o final do volume, que foi atirado na parede. Era por ser um traidor que seu pai causava tristeza a sua mãe?

Como se conheceram? Pensou em continuar a leitura, mas hoje não teria cabeça para continuar, graças a raiva que sentia. Deixaria para depois.

Os dias se seguiram. Sara demorou a treinar a leitura, deixando seu coração se acalmar. Os cadernos após da tradição demonstrava mais do cotidiano, algumas dúvidas sobre o caminho seguido por ele.

No nono caderno, uma das dúvidas da garota foi sanada. Durante um breve retorno de seu pai para a Espanha, ele conheceu sua mãe.

 _"Estaria eu apaixonado? Eu não consigo desviar meus pensamentos daquela moça no café. Os cabelos presos no alto e a gentileza ao atender... Eu vou voltar pro Santuário! Eu devia esquecer essa garota! Mas não consigo..."_

O romance começara tímido. Seu pai parecia retardar o retorno por sua mãe. Foi engraçado como ele parecia tímido e confuso ao descobrir o sexo, suas impressões e insegurança no ato, no manejo de seus sentimentos e desejos. A carta exigindo o retorno dele para o Santuário, onde ele responde pedindo permissão de levá-la e se juntar em matrimônio com Romana.

 _"Saga! Eu te ajudei em toda essa sua confusão! Acho justo que me permita isso! Estou ansioso, deuses, como estou!"_

A permissão não demorou. Explicar para sua mãe parecia um árduo trabalho, com pequenas brigas e insinuações. Mas o amor que sentiam superava.

Antes da partida, fizeram amor de novo, como que selando o que sentiam e levando isso para uma nova vida.

Novamente os novos cadernos eram parados, com rotina e um novo adendo: a vida com sua mãe. Missões... treinos...

Foi nos últimos volumes que começou a se mencionar sobre ela. A descoberta da gravidez veio num misto de alegria e preocupação, pois estava perto de uma crise causada por cavaleiros de bronze uma mocinha rica, Saori Kido.

Sara tremeu. Conhecia aquela mulher, sua mãe diversas vezes a entrevistou. Era dona de um grande grupo empresarial encabeçada pela Fundação Graad. Pelas palavras de seu pai, ele temia que ela de fato fosse Atena e que Aiolos de alguma forma tivesse sobrevivido e se escondia.

Alejandro se preocupava com Sara. Tentava traçar planos para cada caso. Isso incluía até se Saga fosse desmascarado e ele caísse em desonra. Apesar de, em suas palavras, por fora demonstrar nada lhe abalar, ele parecia uma tempestade.

Não estava temendo por si, mas por ela e Romana.

 _"Não me importo de pagar pelos meus pecados. Mas as duas não, Diós, elas não tem culpa. A cada cavaleiro de prata derrotado, mais meu coração se aperta. Sara ainda é tão pequena para sofrer! Se for verdade que há uma mínima chance de eu ter errado esse tempo todo, de que irei receber meu castigo divino, poupe minha filha. Eu imploro a cada divindade, poupe minha filha."_

Não podia conter as lágrimas que banhavam seus olhos ao ver o papel manchado por lágrimas, doloridas como as delas agora eram. Seu pai a amava, sempre a amou.

O que houve com ele? O último caderno terminava dizendo que o tal falso Mestre, Saga, recebida uma carta dizendo que Saori Kido estava indo ao Santuário. Não havia continuação.

Sara chorava. Ele havia morrido? Saori Kido era a deusa Atena e o castigou com a morte?

Ao fechar o caderno, entre folhas em branco, caiu um envelope tão envelhecido quanto as folhas dos cadernos. Abriu ao ver que tinha seu nome. A mesma letra que ia evoluindo a medida que os cadernos avançavam pelo tempo, marcando a folha com força, agora era escrito de forma corrida.

 _"Sara,_

 _Eu não tenho muito tempo. Talvez sejam minhas únicas palavras para você ou talvez não. Agora mesmo senti que Fabriccio partiu. As probabilidades de eu pagar por meus erros aumentam._

 _Se isso acontecer, ter meu sangue talvez seja um peso incômodo e cruel para você. Talvez eu seja chamado de traidor. Eu espero sinceramente que se isso acontecer, sua mãe tenha te tirado do Santuário. Não merece pagar por meus pecados e ser filha de traidor._

 _Eu irei lutar pelos meus ideais, não apenas por não haver saída, mas também porque estarei te protegendo da humilhação. Agora você ainda é como uma princesa desta casa de Capricórnio._

 _Se o pior acontecer, ao menos estas palavras te deixo. Talvez não se lembre de meu rosto ou minha voz, então essas letras serão tudo que posso deixar._

 _Você é meu bem mais precioso, eu senti uma imensa alegria deste milagre vir trazer alegria. Você tem os mesmos olhos e cabelos meus, mas o olhar carinhoso da sua mãe. Espero que seja mais parecida com sua mãe no modo de ser._

 _Sua vinda reforçou meu desejo de proteger o mundo. Desejo que viva feliz, num mundo feliz. Por você, troco minha vida, meu posto, tudo para você está feliz, sadia e segura, minha filha._

 _Se o pior acontecer, eu fujo do outro mundo para te proteger como um anjo da guarda. Sempre vou olhar por você._

 _Eu te amo, Sara, amo mais que tudo neste mundo!_

 _Alejandro"_

Estava tão atônita que sequer ouviu sua mãe chegar e lhe chamar. Chorava em silêncio olhando o nada e segurando mecanicamente a dia das últimas palavras de seu pai.

Romana, preocupada, subiu os andares correndo até o quarto da filha. Chegara primeiro que seu atual marido e sentiu arrepio ao ver aquelas caixas ali, os cadernos espalhados pela cama e o estado de choque de sua menina.

— Sara...

— Como ele morreu, mãe? O que aconteceu com o papai? — disse num fio de voz, trêmula, embargada.

— Em batalha. Poucas horas depois de escrever essa carta. O cavaleiro de Dragão usou um golpe suicida onde os dois morreriam. Pelas palavras dele, seu pai sabia que estava errado e arrependido, salvou o rapaz.

Sara caiu em choro profundo, gritando aquela dor em seu peito, soltando a folha que caiu aos pés da cama. Romana se aproximou, tirando os cadernos para se sentar e apoiar a filha, num abraço caloroso, esperando que ela Sr acabasse e terminasse de contar tudo.

Que foram embora durante a crise de Poseidon, que soube pela Fundação que olhava por eles até hoje, que durante a Guerra Santa, Alejandro voltara a vida e fingiu ser traidor novamente para dar uma chance de vitória para a deusa.

Seu pai realmente a protegeu como prometeu na carta. Custando seu posto, sua honra.

Ela se sentia orgulhosa, enfim.

Estava ali em meio aquelas pedras, olhando atentamente uma delas, o cabelo ao sabor do vento. Alguns guardas se aproximavam.

— Ei, você! Quem é você?

— O que uma pessoa de fora faz aqui?! É proibido!

Sara se assustou, se recolhendo junto a pedra ao notar o ataque que viria, mas não ocorreu. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e longos se colocou na frente e deteve os guardas.

— Se afastem! — bradou o rapaz — Acaso não souberam que o Santuário estava recebendo uma visita?

— Senhor Kiki... Sinto muito!

— Senhorita Sara... — disse o rapaz chamado Kiki se voltando para a moça. — Fique a vontade para visitar o túmulo de seu pai.

— Obrigada... — murmurou tímida, vendo Kiki se afastar com os soldados.

A jovem se ajoelhou diante da sepultura, deixando um ramalhete de margaridas. Conversava em silêncio com Shura, terminando abraçando a pedra.

Quando se levantou, vou Kiki novamente ali. Agora mais calma reparou na expressão serena do rapaz e as sobrancelhas pareciam dois pontinhos.

— Todos de fora acham estranho. — sorriu. — É um traço de minha linhagem. Perdão não me apresentar direito, meu nome é Kiki, sou cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

— Não deveria ser Mu o cavaleiro?

— Meu mestre faleceu há muito tempo, na guerra contra Hades. Assumi esse posto faz oito meses. — ele lhe estende a mão. — A senhorita tem a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos de seu pai. Venha, vou lhe acompanhar até Atena.

Os dois caminharam calmamente de braços dados. As duas heranças da outra geração, sob os olhos atentos de Alejandro, ainda que sem ser notado pela fronteira da morte e vida.


End file.
